Dream With Me
by xxashleyxx
Summary: "She didn't hear him come up behind her. 'There you are,' he whispered at her ear, his hand trailing down her forearm delicately, tickling her softly before he laced their fingers together." - 3x01 Promo Inspired. Dreaming was the only chance they had to be together.


**Author:** Ashley

 **Title:** Dream with Me

 **Rating:** M

 **Part:** 1/1

 **Pairing:** Mon-El and Kara Danvers (Zor-El)

 **Word Count:** 2,743

 **Summary:** "She didn't hear him come up behind her. 'There you are,' he whispered at her ear, his hand trailing down her forearm delicately, tickling her softly before he laced their fingers together." - 3x01 Promo Inspired. Dreaming was the only chance they had to be together.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supergirl, DC Comics or anything related to such things. The ideas, dialogue and plot points here were _inspired_ by the show, but they are my own. Plagiarism isn't nice. Please don't steal my ideas.

 **A/N:** Hi all!

After watching the new 3x01 promo, recovering from watching said promo, and then watching the same promo 1545851 more times, I wrote this.

It's a little fluffier and frilly than my usual, but remember we're dreaming here folks.

I had no plans to write this originally, but perfectstydia_, KaraMelWoods2 and SouthernSugar84 on Twitter all independently asked for something like this to happen right after the promo dropped, so I knew I had to do it. So this one's for you three!

* * *

Kara walked along the dirt path, her arm stretching outward, her fingers slipping through the tall grass at her side. Her dress fluttered in the soft wind, her blonde curls bouncing against her shoulders as she moved. She tilted her head back, relishing in the warmth of the sun on her face, the bright beautiful afternoon in front of her.

 _"_ _So there's this planet that a Durlan emissary told me about when I was a kid. And it's got water, and a yellow sun…it's got everything we'd need to survive."_

She hoped that she wasn't late. She hoped that she hadn't kept him waiting long for her. The trip over here messed with her sense of time. She didn't even know how long it had been. Hours? Days? Months? She'd left as soon as she could, but he'd had a head start and it was a long way to go.

 _"_ _We'd be together. We'd be safe."_

She didn't hear him come up behind her.

"There you are," he whispered at her ear, his hand trailing down her forearm delicately, tickling her softly before he laced their fingers together.

"I hope you weren't waiting long," she whispered back as her feet stopped moving.

"Just got here. I said two o'clock, didn't I? You're right on time," he smiled as he held out his arm in front of her, her eyes flicking down to the watch on his wrist just as the minute hand clicked over to make it exactly two in the afternoon.

"How long has it been?" She asked him, her body falling back into his chest as she leaned against him.

"A few months," he sighed at her ear.

"It feels like longer. It feels like it's been years," she whispered as her eyes slid closed. "I can't believe you made me travel all the way here on my own, Mon-El," she pouted with a small smile.

"Kara, you know I stayed as long as I could…"

"I know," she sighed as she shook her head. "But it was such a long way to travel. I was lonely without you. I missed you."

"Well, we're here together now, and we have all the time in the world."

She grinned widely as her head fell back to rest on his shoulder. He leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"It's beautiful here," she sighed before her eyes fluttered open. "Is it always like this?"

She felt him nod against her hair. "Always. And with the yellow sun, we still have our powers. We can still help people. We can still make a difference."

"But also, you're here with me to do it," she smiled as his arms wrapped around her middle. Her hands followed him; fingers sliding along his arms before gripping onto his.

"Thank you for following me," he said, his lips pressed to her shoulder.

"I didn't want to stay there without you. I couldn't do it."

She turned in his arms, facing him for the first time in months. Her bright blue eyes met his gray which were sparkling with excitement over seeing her again.

She tried to smile, her throat starting to burn with the threat of forming tears. "I missed you so much," she choked out.

"I missed you the second I got inside that pod, Kara. The second that window closed and I was sealed off from you. I've never done anything in my life that hurt so much."

"How did you find this place? This field?" she asked suddenly, a hand moving to wipe at her eyes as she took in their surroundings.

"It's where I landed when I first got here. It's where my new beginning started. I wanted us to start here, too."

She leaned into him, his arms travelling along her waist again. Her hands moved along his arms, up his biceps and rested on his shoulders. "You never wore white on Earth," she paused for a moment. "You look great in white," she grinned as she chuckled, her eyes taking in his appearance.

"You do, too," he nodded at her dress. "You're more beautiful than I remembered. More so than I could ever imagine."

She leaned in, her forehead resting against his, her nose nudging the underside of his, her eyes fluttering closed again. "Tell me you won't leave me like that again. Even if it's not true, I need to hear it."

His hands tightened on her waist. "Never again, Kara. I'm never going anywhere without you again."

She smiled a soft smile. "Thank you," she whispered and he nodded gently.

"It's true. I'm never leaving you again, Kara. This is forever. Us. Like this."

They were silent for a while, just breathing each other in.

"I want to be with you, Kara," he finally whispered into the calm silence.

"You _are_ , silly," she giggled lightly as she squeezed at his biceps. "I'm right here, see?"

"You know what I mean, Kara," he chuckled softly. "I want to _be_ with you."

Her eyes opened to look up at him. "Here?" she cocked an eyebrow at him. "Right now?"

He smirked at her. "Here. Right now," he repeated.

She shoved at his chest gently. "We're in the middle of a field, Mon-El. We can't do that here."

"This could be _our_ new beginning. Where it all starts again for us." His hands ran up her back and along her spine to cup each of her shoulders.

She leaned into him, her forehead falling to rest in the crook of his neck. "Someone could see us," she whispered.

"Look around, Kara," he said as he did just that. "There's nobody here. Nobody will see us. Just you and me in the warmth of the sun on our new planet. Our new home." His hands slid from her shoulders down her arms before grasping at hers. "There's a clearing," he stated, "not too far away. Nobody will come looking for us. We can be together again. _Finally_. In every way."

She raised her head and looked into his eyes and there was that mischievous sparkle she loved so much; the sparkle that she had worried she would never get to see again. She found herself nodding as he pulled her forwards, her skirt fluttering behind her in the breeze as they began to move.

He turned around, stepping swiftly in front of her as he picked up his pace. Their fingers laced together as he started to jog, rushing off toward the clearing he had mentioned. Kara laughed as she tried to keep up with him, her feet hurrying across the path as she trailed behind him.

They found themselves in the middle of the grassy clearing, a bright red blanket laid out softly in the grass. Mon-El turned to her, both of his hands locking onto hers as he tugged her toward himself gently. She let go of his hands, her fingertips trailing up his chest before hooking around his neck.

"Did you plan this?" She smiled. He didn't answer; he simply kissed her.

For the first time in months, in what felt like years, he kissed her.

It was different from their last kiss; the polar opposite. The rain was no longer pelting down on them, rather it was the soft rays of the sun warming their skin. The sadness of losing one another replaced by the excitement of seeing each other again. The threat of lead no longer in the air, only the promise of a new life together where they could both be safe.

His lips moved against hers, their gestures soft, unhurried as their hands slid to each other's cheeks, holding each other as close as possible. Their lips melded together, the tip of her tongue flicking against him lightly before he opened his mouth to her. She smiled against him before her tongue met his softly, almost tentatively.

She felt his hands at her neck, slipping below her collar, sliding the fabric wide on her shoulders, causing her dress to fall from her body in one quick swoop and land in a pile at her feet. His hands were soft, softer than they ever were on Earth. They slid along her shoulders and down her sides, a gentle caress that had her melting into him.

Her own hands slid to the buttons on his shirt, her fingers blindly working to slide them out of their holds as her lips continued to move against his, the ends of his shirt fluttering aside on the rushed breeze that blew past them. She slid the shirt from his shoulders before her fingers trailed down his naked chest to rest at the waistband of his pants. She backed away from his kiss for a moment before her gaze drifted down to his hips, watching as her fingers worked his pants open and off his body.

"I thought we'd never get to do this again," she whispered, her forehead pressing into his.

"Join me?" was all he said, his hand grabbing hers as he moved to step onto the blanket laid out before them on the grass. She followed him silently, her hand tightly holding onto his, afraid that now that they were so close, he could slip away.

They both knelt down on the ground, their bodies but a breath apart as they kissed again, their lips meeting sweetly, their hands trailing across each other's bodies.

She didn't remember taking off her underwear, nor could she recall taking off his, but all of a sudden he was resting on top of her, his elbows at her sides as he stabled himself above her.

Her bright blonde locks were fanned out around her head on the red blanket, a sharp contrast to the colour and only making her beauty shine brighter in front of him. His hand slid down her cheek, a gentle caress before he pushed inside of her.

Her hands were gripping at his sides as he thrusted inside of her slowly, a soft push and pull where she could feel every inch of him moving inside of her. His arms wrapped around her fully, hooking around her back, his elbows pressed to the blanket beneath them. She wrapped her own arms around his neck, holding him back just as tightly. His face was pressed into her neck, his lips placing soft kisses against her skin intermittently as his hips maintained their slow push and pull.

Her legs were wrapped tight around his waist and that's where she first felt it the strongest; the tremble in her thighs, the fluttery feeling that started in her lower belly and moved quickly through her extremities. It travelled through her legs all the way down, tickling the tips of her toes as she wiggled them, her heels pressing into his lower back. Her hands gripped at his shoulders, her elbows locking to keep him pressed to her.

It always surprised her how easy it was with him; how the simple push and pull of his body was enough to overtake her; to tip her off the edge into ecstasy.

"Mon-El," she whispered quietly at his ear. "I'm almost there."

She felt him nod against her neck. "Me too, Kara. Come with me."

He could feel the fire that only she could ignite in him starting in his groin and travelling through his body. His hips wanted to speed up against her, driving her into oblivion, but he chose to keep the slow pace where he could feel every part of her surrounding him, pulling him in deeper toward her. His arms tightened around her waist as he heard her cry out, nothing more than a quick gasp and sigh at his ear, but enough that he fell over the edge behind her, falling apart inside of her.

He didn't move for a moment, still holding onto her tightly until he felt her fingers brushing through his hair gently. His head rose and he kissed her slowly. His lips moved across hers smoothly as if they'd been doing this all their lives; as if they were made to do this with each other. He pulled out of her and flipped them, Mon-El landing on his back, Kara pressed tightly to his side, her cheek resting against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, the strands getting caught around his fingers as he combed through them.

"It's always going to be perfect with you, isn't it?" he chuckled lightly.

"It's because we're perfect," she laughed, the sound bubbly as it hit his ears. "We're perfect for each other and it's meant to be this way. You and me. Here. Together. Always."

"I love you, Kara," he whispered and she could hear it echoing in her head, as if he were far away, his words only a memory in the back of her mind instead of coming from his lips a few centimetres away.

"I love you, Mon-El," she whispered back to him and it sounded funny to her ears. It had the same distance that his voice had; sounding far away and barely there, even though it came from her own mouth. Her eyes slid closed as she tried to focus on the sounds; tried to make the words sound clearer, more pronounced, as they hit her ears.

He struggled to hear her voice, the words fading from the air around them and slipping away before he could really hear and take them in. He closed his eyes in attempts to dull his other senses, all with the hope that her words would ring louder in his ears. But they didn't.

* * *

Kara's eyes fluttered open, slow tears springing from her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. She clutched a pillow to her body, her arms wrapped around the object, her face pressed into it, the tears quickly being absorbed by the fabric. She could still feel the warmth of his chest on her cheek, but the rest of her body felt cold and empty. She reluctantly let go of the pillow; the pillow he used to rest his head on every night next to her; the pillow that was a poor substitute for the man she loved, but it was all she had left on these nights without him. She raised her head, her hand moving as well, dragging the end of the sleeve of his plaid shirt against the edge of her eyes, trying to wipe away the tears that just wouldn't stop coming.

She regretted staying behind when he'd suggested running away to that planet he'd heard of. She didn't run from things, but if that was the only way to be with him, she'd have done it if she'd known. She didn't want to miss him anymore. She didn't want to see him in her dreams.

 _It just made going to bed at night and waking up the next morning_ _so much harder_.

* * *

Mon-El's eyes flew open on an inhale, his body's sudden awakening surprising him. His arm was wrapped tightly around a pillow that was pulled into his side. He sniffled, not yet aware of the tears that had already gotten away from him and slid down his cheeks. He could still feel the strands of her soft hair between his fingers, his hand still curled as if he were actually combing through them. He tugged on the necklace around his neck. _Her necklace_ that she had given him. The necklace that he hadn't taken off since he'd first slipped it around his neck. The necklace that had once kept her mother in her dreams, now kept her in his.

He wanted to be upset at her for that; for constantly being in his dreams, because it made things too hard. It made the distance too real and it made him miss her even more. How real the sun was, how soft the grass felt beneath his feet. They should have run off to that planet months ago, back when he'd suggested it for the first time. He'd give anything to have that back; that chance to escape. To be together. To be happy. Then he'd never have to miss her like this. He'd never have to struggle to remember what it felt like to be together. He wouldn't have to wear the necklace that kept her in his dreams because she'd be right there beside him.

 _Then maybe he could dream without waking up to fresh tears every morning._

 _END._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Sorry I couldn't do that happy ending thing :(

Twitter: _ashleymaria_


End file.
